


These Small Moments

by Rainie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been friends with someone for as long as Iwaizumi and Oikawa have, you collect a lot of memories togethers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written for Haikyuu!! and I'm not used to writing these characters but hopefully I did well haha  
> Big thank you to [Emi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronemi/profile) for reading over the first couple and the title idea <3  
> Enjoy~  
> (First drabble- 7 or 8 years old)

It was a hot summer’s day and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had bought themselves an ice-cream to cool off. Neither said a word, just sitting quietly, until a ball bumped Oikawa’s arm, causing him to drop his treat.

“Ouch.” He pouted and stared down at the mess on the ground. “Oh no, Iwa-chan I dropped my ice-cream!”

“Yep.” Iwaizumi looked at the ground, wiping some ice-cream from his mouth.

“Iwa-chan let me have some of yours!”

“Quit calling me that.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“That’s not fair Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi glared at his friend for a moment before reluctantly offering his treat.

“Fine.”


	2. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble- Both are about 11 or 12 years old maybe, probably, I don't know.

Iwaizumi tossed the ball high in the air for Oikawa to catch.

"Got it!” Oikawa cheered as the ball landed in his hands. “I bet I can throw it higher Iwa-chan!”

The younger boy launched the ball high into the air, Iwaizumi moving around in hopes of being able to catch it. The ball came down and hit the older boy in the head.

“Oops…” Oikawa ran over to his friend as he fell. “Are you okay Hajime?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he sat up. Iwaizumi looked at the ball for a second, then chucked it at Oikawa's head.

“Hey!”


	3. Practise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble number three- Um... We'll say some time in junior high :)

“Iwa-chan, I want some milk bread.” Tooru tossed a volleyball for his friend to spike.

“Then get some when we finish.” Hajime huffed as he landed, walking back ready to spike again.

“Can't.” Tooru picked up another ball and tossed it up in the air. “I still want to train some more.” He tossed the ball to Hajime.

“But you have been Assikawa.” The older boy commented when he landed a second later.

“Just for a bit longer.” Hajime frowned at his friend, clearly annoyed with him by this.

“Just don’t hurt yourself you moron.” Tooru laughed.

“I won’t!”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed what I'm doing with their names?


	4. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about there not being a drabble yesterday, I had to do some work for school instead.  
> Drabble four- High school.

With one set to their team and being ahead by fourteen points in the second, Hajime was certain that Seijou were going to win.

He glanced over to the left quickly to see how the rest of the team were doing; everyone seemed to be pretty calm at the moment.

_They must think this is nothing._

The ball flew over the net, to the left.

Hajime looked at Tooru to determine who the other would toss the ball to. Noting that it would be him, Hajime ran forward, jumped and swung his arm, hitting the ball past the blockers.

_Yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next drabble is the last one for this set.  
> Update- I have no inspiration and I am so sorry.


	5. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these tweets. [1st](https://twitter.com/isitrainie/status/627412105159794688) [2nd](https://twitter.com/isitrainie/status/627435055749574656)  
> Last drabble- Very end of high school.

“Oi, Tooru,” Hajime called. “We're going to be late if you don't hurry up.”

“One second!” Tooru answered.

Hajime rolled his eyes. _That's what you said a minute ago._

“Right,” Tooru walked out of the school gym, bag over his shoulder. “Let's go.”

“What took you so long?” Hajime asked as they walked to the waiting minibus.

“Just tying my shoes. Got to tie them the right way for luck, Iwa-chan!” Tooru grinned at his friend.

"What?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"Luck." Tooru kept walking to the bus, looking back when Hajime didn't follow. "Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took way to long to think of something to write...   
> But thank you all for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
